


You'll always have family.

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Just family being there for Kara, Kara Danvers deserves to get drunk with all the shit that is going on in her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death threats and sort of being fired would make anyone emotional. Good thing Kara has a cousin who can hear her crying and comes in for the rescue.</p>
<p>Aka Clark and Lois come to National City to cheer Kara up and maybe mess with Cat Grant a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll always have family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not beta-ed. Basically I am just trying to connect some worlds together. After that death threat from Non which is pretty serious I would expect Clark to at least show up for support.

Coming home after the day she had is strange, she feels so empty. She is sitting in her apartment, with her Supergirl outfit still on, the lights are off, the tv is off and the silence around her is only interrupted by every single sound in the building she can’t block out. She does not feel like eating food, nor does she want to watch her usual tv shows.  
She wishes she could sleep for days and not worry about her world ending. Her world or the world, Kara Danvers has lost her job. Of course she still has her desk but she is expecting a thank you for your work but we will have to let you go talk any day now. She has had offers of course, you don’t become Cat Grant’s assistant and stay on for 3 years and not get offers but still, it’s not the same. Winn is at CatCo, James is at CatCo, Cat is at CatCo.

Then there is also the Myriad thing which is starting to really freak her out, her mother’s AI not being any help, Non giving her a two week break from immediate attacks. Two weeks before she will have to fight for her life and the continued existence of earth.

Kara doesn’t want to die.

She just really wants to sleep, pause everything and sleep without her nightmares waking her up. Without the dread of the next morning creeping up on her every single night. She moves to her bedroom, keeping her apartment dark not wanting to turn on the lights, wishes she could stay in the dark for a while.

Lying in bed Kara longs for many things, she longs for her mother, she longs for her aunt. Most of all the longs for something to feel normal, for something to not feel like it could slip away from her anytime. She grabs one of the many pillows on her bed and hugs it tight, buries her head into the softness and cries. Really cries, deep heart wrenching cries. Her phone pings on her bedside table and she slowly moves her head to look at the screen.

There lit up on her screen she sees a few messages. They are from Clark.

“I heard you cry.”

She feels guilty for a moment, of course he heard her, the same way she always has her hearing tuned to him. Thinking about burdening Clark with her situation right now makes her feel even more guilty.

“Lois has something in National City tomorrow. After you are done with work, we are going to have dinner at your place and talk.”

A hiccup escapes her throat, and she feels relieved. Clark might not have known Astra but he knows loss, maybe he will be able to help her deal with the feelings. Hell he might even know how to help her deal with Non.

Kara really doesn’t want to die.

That night she dreams of krypton, of the friends she lost and off her parents and the dinners they used to have. How her mother would berate her for not eating proper and Aunt Astra would smile and stuff her face with food so her mother would get that crinkle around the eyes. She would comment about having two kids and Kara would smile at Astra. Happy to have her aunt with her. The dreams are nice but the next morning she wakes up with the cold realization that her family is dead. That she will never see her aunt or mother smile again. Getting up is a lot harder than it usually is, the sun doesn’t seem to recharge her as it usually does and she doesn’t feel as refreshed as she wants to.

When she gets at Noonan’s she remembers that Siobhan is getting Cat’s coffee from now on and decides to get her own as a pick me up. She has the feeling she can use every single good thing today.

Cat is on war path the moment she enters the building. Kara can hear Cat berating the security officer at the front desk. Kara has been handling the phones since she arrived, sipping her coffee and staring at her screen. Being assistant #2 sucks and Kara is happy she has something to look forward to tonight.

She hears the elevator coming up and she stands up from behind her desk. Siobhan walks towards the elevator with her very special coffee and waits until the elevator doors open. The moment the doors open, Siobhan is there with the coffee and starts talking about the agenda points of the day.

Cat ignores Kara and walks into her office without sparing Kara even a glance, Kara smoothes her skirt and sits down. 

She can handle this. Her aunt tried to kill her a few times, her uncle is doing the same. She is going to be fighting for her life in 2 weeks time. A crazy smart asshole billionaire seems to have some sort of personal vendetta against her. This? This is nothing compared to that.

Around noon Kara is about to come back on that statement. Lois Lane is in town and Cat is even worse than she was, threatening to fire anyone who even looks at her wrong. Lucy has taken a permanent spot in Cat’s office to remind Cat of the legal issues that come with firing someone. 

Nothing is right and even Siobhan is getting the full blown Cat Grant experience, which includes digs at your personal choices as a human being and cut throat comments that could be interpreted as harassment. A particular nasty comment during a meeting that Kara wasn’t invited to sends 3 editors hurrying away and Siobhan on the verge of tears.  
Cat decides she can’t be stuck inside all day while Lois Lane is prancing around her town. So she chooses to have lunch outside of CatCo and everyone but Siobhan; who is being forced to accompany Cat, is happy to see her leave for an hour.

Winn has joined Kara at her desk and they are mindlessly talking about Orphan Black and the new trailer that aired when Lucy grabs a chair and sits at Kara’s desk.

“If I knew my sister being in town would cause this I would have tried to keep her away a bit harder.”

Winn laughs and Kara tentatively smiles. She likes Lois, Lois is someone Kara has looked up too since she started getting interested in journalism. Hero worship might be a better word. Clark loves her and that makes her family. Lois knows everything about Clark, he doesn’t hold back with her. Kara longs for a relationship like that. Someone who knows everything, of course she has Alex but that is different. She also likes Lucy and really doesn’t know what happened to the two sisters that got them so estranged. It is something Kara doesn’t understand, thinking about Alex and her not being as close as they are physically pains her. 

“Any idea why she is here?”

Lucy grabs a bite from her lunch and shrugs her shoulders. 

“She didn’t fill me in, but it’s not like we talk a lot.”

Kara quickly starts to stuff her face with food in the hope that the guilt doesn’t show on her face.

“Kara I am a lawyer. I know when people try to hide something. And you are not a particular good liar to begin with. Come on, tell us. What do you know?”

She can’t help but smile sheepishly at Lucy. If it was just Winn she could tell that Lois is in town so they could have a family dinner, but Lucy doesn’t know. So she will have to lie. Which is something she is not good at, and Lucy is a lawyer so the chance that she is going to be made is pretty big.

“Well, from what I heard.”

Both Winn and Lucy look at her expectantly, and Kara is trying very hard to come up with a believable lie right now.

“She might get to do a family interview with Supergirl and Superman? I don’t know, it’s just a rumor.”

Kara hopes there is no redness showing on her face and she looks desperately at Winn to let him know she lied and he better help her keep it up. But Lucy seems to have lost interest because she makes a dismissive sound.

“Of course she managed to snag an interview with the Superfamily. I wouldn’t have expected anything else.”

Winn manages to change the subject back to Orphan Black and acts outraged by the fact that Lucy doesn’t know what he is talking about. It might not have been acted, Winn is really hardcore about Orphan Black. They spend the rest of the lunchtime talking about various tv shows while they feel sorry for all the employees who are not having lunch because Cat gave them impossible deadlines.

Cat returns and everyone gets back to work. Everyone except Kara who seems to have no work to do at all and is stuck answering the one or two phone calls Siobhan manages to miss. It seems that whatever happened at lunch managed to calm Cat down because she is not threatening to fire everyone who steps into her office. Still people walk in and out of her office close to tears and Lucy has some stern words now and then.

Kara is bored, she has taken up her old hobby of eavesdropping on conversations she really shouldn’t listen too, mainly what goes on in Cat’s office. She has had to smother her laugh a couple of times simply because what is happening is so ridiculous. Kara is happy for the distraction, after all her life at the moment is not much better. She stops laughing when she hears Cat ask if Lucy really doesn’t know why her sister is here. Lucy answers almost cheerfully.

“Well there is a rumor going on she is going to do an interview with Supergirl AND superman. You know a family interview.”

The silence that follows seems to spread all across the floor, Lucy seems to have caught up with her mistake and tries to back track but Cat just lifts her hand.

“KIERA GET ME JAMES!”

Siobhan wants to get up but Cat isn’t finished barking orders.

“SOMEONE GET ME SOME PAINKILLERS!”

Throwing a smirk Siobhan’s way and standing up from her desk is the best feeling she had all day, until she remembers why she has to get James. She probably will get him fired because Kara is in no mood to get into her Supergirl costume and go a few rounds with Cat Grant. Especially if Cat is going to be mad about a rumored interview with Lois Lane.  
Stepping into James his office fills her with a calmness she hasn’t had at work since the black mercy debacle. His most prized photo is hanging on his wall and seeing her cousin fills her with hope and strength. James is standing with his back to her and Kara clears her throat to let him know she is there.

“I am really sorry James.”

He looks worried.

“We were doing lunch, and Lucy was doing her lawyer thing. I needed a believable lie and I might have told her that Lois is in town for a Supergirl and Superman family interview and she told Cat and now Cat wants to speak to you.”

She is rambling and James looks at her with his usual James look. And Kara calms down a bit. She still feels guilty.

“I can’t handle Cat Grant right now. I just can’t. I am really sorry.”

“Don’t worry Kara. I didn’t become who I am by letting people walk over me. I am a valuable employee, I have some wiggle room.”

“You really should go though. She is going to be waiting and it wouldn’t be smart to keep her waiting. With the mood she is in.”

The resulting conversation is something Kara will not soon forget and when James leaves the office, still employed thank god, he stops at her desk and sternly tells her she owes him a batch of cookies. Kara can only nod and agree whole heartily.

The workday ends for everyone who is not cat Grant or Cat Grant’s assistant and one by one people flee away from their desks to the safety of their homes. Siobhan is doing god knows what and Kara has been playing minefield. Her phone let her hear a ping and Kara looks at the message happily. That is until she reads the message.

“Lois is picking you up in 15 minutes.”

Kara can’t leave to wait for Lois downstairs. With the hustle and the bustle of co workers milling around Kara missing for a few hours is not noticeable. However when she is one of the only people still working it is noticeable.

“Please tell her I can come home by myself. Miss Grant is not going to like it.”

“Yes I know. Which is why we are doing it :)”

“Clark! You can’t just do that! She is my boss!”

“You forget I hear a lot. If she fires you, you can come work at the Daily Planet.”

Kara is frantically trying to find a reason for Lois to not show up at her work. She looks up from her phone and maybe Cat saw her troubled expression or maybe she is just staring into space, but she is looking at Kara and for a moment there is something in her eyes Kara can’t decipher. It is gone when Cat notices Kara looking.

Kara can hear the elevator moving downstairs, Kara looks at her watch, 15 minutes haven’t passed yet but Lois is already coming up. The sound of a message send to her phone fills the room, Kara tries to shut the sound off before Siobhan notices but she does. 

“I lied, she is getting you out now.”

The elevator comes back up and Siobhan looks at the lights on the top of the elevator, showing on what floor the elevator is and sees with surprise that it is coming up. Kara has decided that maybe working for the Daily Planet wouldn’t be that bad. She might even get to do something with her journalism degree. The commute from home to work would be a problem, and her Supergirl duties might be compromised, but at least she would still have a job!

The elevator doors open with a ding and if Kara wouldn’t know who was inside she might have laughed about the tension in the office.

Lois looks great, she looks happy and she is carrying bags from Kara’s favorite take out restaurant and that sight alone could have made her cry from happiness. The smile Lois has, just for her is even better. She probably should try to make it seem like they have some sort of professional relationship but Kara could really use a hug, so she jumps from her seat. Lois is smart enough to put the bags down and without a second thought Kara crashes into her and hugs her tightly.

“Easy there! I need those bones.”

Lois laughs at her and presses a kiss to her forehead, Kara let’s her go and moves back to her desk. Trying very hard to not look at Cat right now and getting her stuff as fast as possible. Lois smiles kindly at Siobhan while coming closer to Kara’s desk.

“So when I told Perry I was coming here he told me to tell you that he could use a new assistant. O hi Cat, good to see you!”

Kara looks up and sees Cat standing in the door opening of her office. She looks awfully calm which is a bad sign. Kara really wants to leave but the look Cat sends her makes it clear she is not allowed to leave yet. Lois still doesn’t seem fazed by the tension in the office and Kara can understand why. She is Lois Lane, she is used to this.

“What are you doing here Lois?”

“I am picking up Kara. We are going to have dinner at her place tonight.”

Lois places a hand on Kara’s shoulder and Kara can’t help but lean in. She missed physical contact from anyone else but Alex. Lois picks up on it and squeezes her shoulder tenderly. Cat narrows her eyes at the gesture and Kara continues packing her bag. Since when did she have so much stuff? 

“What are you doing in National City?”

Lois rolls her eyes and sighs deep.

“Really Cat? I don’t have to explain myself to you. I am here to pick up my friend who is having an rough time. That is all you need to know.”

Lois pats Kara’s shoulder.

“Let’s go. I know you can’t keep her here unless you are willing to pay for overtime.”

That’s how Kara manages to get away from work and into a taxi waiting downstairs to take them to Kara’s place. Kara is staring at the city passing by, to think that all these people, all these buildings could be destroyed in 2 weeks. It all depending on her, even if the DEO is helping, it still feels like her responsibility. She is not sure if she will manage to win this fight. That weighs more or her then her death, she can do dying, but knowing that her death would mean the destruction of everything. That weighs heavy. Kara rests her head against the glass and she can see Lois looking at her using the reflection in the window.

“So I invited Alex as well. After dinner Alex and I will get drunk in some bar your sister loves and you and Clark will have a chance to talk.”

The bags of takeout food between them makes it difficult but Lois manages to grab her hand.

“He is worried. I am worried.”

Kara turns her head to look at Lois, she is worried. Kara can see it in her face, so she smiles tiredly.

“Too be honest, I am worried as well.”

The taxi stops in front of Kara’s building and Kara can hear Clark and Alex talking to each other. Sometimes Kara forgets that she has a pretty big family here on earth. Of course not all of them are blood related but they are still family.

The sight that welcomes her fills her with warmth and happiness. Clark and Alex are discussing something, there are more take out bags on the table and Clark looks strangely at home in her tiny apartment. Clark looks up and smiles. Kara drops the take out bags she is carrying on the floor.

“The food!”

Alex puts her glass of wine down and rushes to the bags. Kara is rushing towards Clark and jumps into his awaiting arms. Hugging him as tightly as she can, and she can do that because he hugs her back the same way. They stay like that for a while, Alex and Lois are unpacking the bags and when Kara let’s go the sight on the table makes her mouth water. Clark grins and punches her shoulder.

“We didn’t know what you wanted.”

“So you got everything.”

Alex shrugs her shoulders and eats a dumpling. 

“You deserve it.”

Kara can’t help but moan and Lois is laughing while Clark is getting plates from her kitchen and it all feels normal. Just family eating dinner together. It’s really what Kara needs right now.

“I love you.”

Clark comes closer and wraps her in his arms again and presses a kiss on the top of her head. Kara closes her eyes for a second.

“Grouphug!”

Alex barrels into her side and Kara laughs loud and then Lois joins as well. Clark manages to wrap his arms around everyone and easily lifts everyone up. Resulting in laughter and limbs getting tangled. Kara wouldn’t have it any other way.

They eat dinner that night like it is their last meal, Kara tries not to think about Non and laughs about the stories Clark tells. How he manages to sneak away to help his city. Which ridiculous lies Lois has spouted to keep Clark out of trouble. In return Alex tells stories about the DEO before Kara joined and the freaky aliens she encountered. And the ones that were like the professor, who simple wanted to be left alone and build lives on earth. Kara laughs and loves and then the stories turn to her.

“So I might have told Lucy you are in town for a joined super interview.”

This earns laughter from everyone around and Clark can’t help but mention Cat Grant.

“O I bet Cat loved that.”

“I almost got James fired. Which reminds me, I need to bake him cookies. He really helped me out today. I could not deal with Cat Grant.”

Alex who is used to hear Kara complain about Cat knows it is not ill meant. Lois looks at her seriously and takes a nip from the wine Alex brought.

“I was not lying about Perry needing a new assistant.”

Kara knows Lois means well but she can’t help but feel like she betrayed Cat by voicing her opinion in the company of the Lois Lane.

“Cat works me hard, and yes sometimes she can be really petty. But she helped me as well. I need CatCo and I like it there. Whatever is going on with Cat and me right now will blow over.”

Clark is frowning, and looking at Kara intensely. The food is almost cleared out and Alex and Lois have started moving leftovers into the fridge. Kara is still munching on a pizza while Clark looks back at Lois.

“Alright then, that is out cue to leave.”

Lois comes back and hugs Kara tight. Alex gives her a kiss on her cheek and ruffles her hair a bit. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And then they leave the apartment and Kara is alone with Clark. He looks at her and she sees sadness in his eyes. The way his face is falling and how his eyes have lost their sparkle. Kara keeps eating because she is not going to be the one to start this conversation.

“I heard Non threatened you.”

“He did.”

“I know you want to make your mark and I respect you for it. But Non is just not any alien, he is kryptonian and he is family. I know you think you have to do everything by yourself but it is okay to ask for help.”

“I still have 2 weeks to come up with a plan!”

“2 weeks, which you are not going to spend training because you have to be an assistant for Cat Grant!”

That angers Kara, the way he is dismissive of her job. It might not be a reporter like him but it is still a important job. Which she is good at. At least she thought so until Cat hired Siobhan.

“I understand wanting to have a life, having a job and being part of humanity but right now I am more worried about your life. The one you will lose if you don’t prepare.”

He moves from his chair and onto the couch next to her and brings his arm around her, pulling Kara close into a embrace. Kara closes her eyes and rests her head against him. She knows she will need to train, she knows Non and his attack on earth should be her top priority. It feels like defeat, giving up her job and life to become Supergirl full time.

“It feels like I am giving up. Especially now! If I quit now Miss Grant will think it is because she hired another assistant and she will think me weak!”

“If Cat Grant believes you to be weak, she doesn’t know you at all. Kara you are the strongest person I know, and not just because of your super strength. The way you deal with setbacks taught me so much. I look to you for inspiration. Kara I need you to be alive.”

And suddenly she is crying, and Clark let’s her. Kara doesn’t need to be strong for him, she can make herself as small as possible and crawl into his side and hide. Hide away from it all and Clark let’s her. He tells her comforting lies and draws his fingers through her hair. When she is done crying and sits up Clark moves his thumbs to her eyes and wipes away her tears. Her eyes are puffed and red, and there is snot coming out of her nose. It will all clear out in a moment but Kara feels really human for the first time in so many years. Resigning still feels like giving up, but she needs to do this. Else she simple will not survive.

“Guess what I got.”

He holds up 2 small bottles with liquid inside. 

“We both deserve to get really drunk, I have a friend who managed to make some alcoholic beverage that can even make us drunk. You up for it?”

Kara wipes away the snot and tears with a tissue and grabs one of the bottles.

Lois and Alex are both drunk when they get home, it is nice to complain about super powered loved ones with someone who understand how annoying it can be. They walk into the apartment probably expecting Clark and Kara sitting on the couch, softly talking to each other while they are watching a tv show. What they come home too however is something completely different.

Clark and Kara are in an intense arm wrestling fight, the table they are leaning on has cracks from the power they put on it and it seems like some sort of pillow fight broke out as well. There are feathers everywhere and for a moment Alex wonders what Kara’s neighbors must think. Then her own drunkenness takes over and before she knows it she is betting 20 dollars on her sister beating Clark. Lois joins the fun and a pile of money ends up on the table while both Kara and Clark are not moving an inch. In the end the pile of money is stuffed into a jar and everyone agrees to use it the next time they need a night like this. Whatever Clark’s friend made, it is potent and Kara is still kind of hazy when she finally agrees to crawl into bed. Alex is already snoring on her side and Clark and Lois have taken over the living room. Her place is a mess, but Kara falls asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning is however a completely story, the sun wakes Kara up, as always. She sits up and looks around her, everything feels slowed down an there is a discomfort around her eyes. When she looks at the sun she has to close her eyes because of the brightness. Alex rolls over with a groan and looks at Kara from her sleeping position.

“Remind me to never try and drink Lois Lane under the table ever again.”

Kara can only groan and falls back into bed. Alex looks at her surprised and a grin appears on her face.

“Please tell me you are hung over. Please!”

“I am never drinking again.”

Alex actually laughs really loud and Kara smacks her in the face with a pillow. Half of the pillow falls out as feathers and Alex is coughing to get rid of the ones that got into her mouth. Lois is already in her clothes and is holding two cups of coffee and grinning at the scene in front of her.

“Good morning.”

Her voice is chipper and sounds sharper and Kara can only groan again.

“I have painkillers for you Alex. Coffee for both. Kara you will have to go sit in the sun for a while.”

She walks over and hands Kara her coffee and moves to the other side to give Alex her painkillers and coffee. Kara slowly moves out of the bedroom and towards her kitchen where Clark has opened her windows to let the sun shine in. He is sitting in a chair, well slouching in a chair while his face is turned towards the sun. it’s still very sensitive for Kara to look at the light but she grabs a chair and positions herself next to him. They sit in silence while she can hear Alex and Lois arguing in her bedroom. Minutes pass before Clark starts talking.

“I am coming by a few times these upcoming weeks. I understand you want to fight Non on your own, but you need to train against someone with his strength. You need to be able to give it your full 100%”

“I am okay with that.”

“I spoke to Hank about training and everything. He has set up an area we can use.”

He turns towards her and smiles.

“You can do this Kara. I have faith in you.”

Then Alex walks into the room, already dressed in her secret agent outfit and sunglasses on her head. She grabs an apple from the bowl on the cracked table and takes a bite and looks around the mess that is Kara’s apartment. Kara glances at it as well but she is happy to notice her apartment is a bigger mess than her emotions and mind right now. She made her choice, now she just needs to stick with it.

“So we should do this again sometime. But maybe during the weekend, so I can sleep in, and get rid of this hangover by not going to work.”

Kara grins at her sister because she can already feel the discomfort leaving her. She is definitely feeling better than she did when she woke up, Alex is not having that luck.

“Do you even have a weekend?”

“Shut up, you are not allowed to speak. I hate you all, with your immunity for hangovers.”

Alex walks out of the door and Kara laughs, she gets the finger and then the door closes and she is alone with Lois and Clark. 

“Don’t you have work?”

And with her super speed she is out of the door in 5 minutes. She borrows Lois her sunglasses because the sun still hurts her eyes. She hears Clark yell something about cleaning up her place but Kara is running down the stairs and into the street. She has a job to resign from.

Getting to CatCo later as usual means she actually has to wait in line to get through security. She smiles and Jackson who checks her badge and looks surprised by the time she is getting in. The elevator ride up is busier than she is used too and the amount of people inside push her towards the back. Her hangover is making her sensitive for everything and while she loved the feeling of freedom she got from whatever it was she drunk, she really hates this hangover. She feels sorry for all the times she laughed at Alex for ever getting one.

She does have to go to the top of the building so by the time she is getting off the elevator it is empty and she has a few seconds for herself. She needs them, she needs to figure out how she is going to resign. Normally she would have to keep working till a replacement is found, but Siobhan could be counted as a replacement. She would need to talk to Lucy for the specifics. The elevator doors open and when Kara steps onto the floor she is met with stares. Realizing she is still wearing her sunglasses, well Lois’s glasses. She takes them of and squints against the light. Winn appears next to her and looks at her with raised eyebrows.

“Are you hung over?”

“Yes.”

“How is that even-“

“Don’t ask please. I need to talk to you and James during lunch. Meeting in our secret room?”

The last part she whispers and she walks towards her desk. Surprisingly Cat Grant is already in her office and while Kara is not late, she is later than usual and thus Cat is looking at her with a disapproving stare. Siobhan looks happy as she sees the look Cat gives her and stands up to get into Cat’s office. Kara rolls her eyes, she made up her mind. She has bigger things to worry about then whether or not Cat Grant approves of her choices. She sends Lucy a quick e-mail for a meeting and then she starts to read the e-mail Cat send her. Apparently some files need to be digitized, and Kara has the great honor to achieve this task. With a sigh Kara gets up from behind her desk and locks her computer. Looks like she will be spending her last day in the basement scanning files. 

It is boring work but it is soothing in its easiness. Kara checked for camera’s and has occasionally used her powers to speed up her progress. After 2 hours she hears the basement door open and Kara looks around the corner of the file cabinet to see Lucy walking towards her.

“Hey I could have come upstairs.”

Lucy moves her hand over one of the boxes and coughs when a dust cloud fills the air.

“You don’t want to be upstairs right now. Apparently Lois has some inside source in some Supergirl business and Miss Grant is pissed. Anyway, what did you want to speak to me about?”

Kara knows why she is resigning, has spoken about it with Clark but it still feels like giving up. Not because she is, but because that is what it will look like for everyone else.

“I want to resign. I can’t leave until there is a replacement, I want to know if Siobhan is replacement or if I need to wait around till Cat has found another assistant nr 2.”

Lucy is staring right now and the scanning machine next to Kara beeps to let her know that it is done with the stack of papers Kara placed.

“Wow, okay. Well”

Lucy is silent and seems to be thinking.

“Are you moving to a rival company?”

“Are you asking if I took the job Lois offered me?”

“Yes.”

“How do you even know about that?”

“Miss Grant had a rant this morning about people personally snatching her employees away. Figured it had something to with Lois since she kept staring at me, like I was the one to personally invite her here. Now you are talking about resigning. I am not stupid.”

Kara removes the papers and places a new stack and pushes the scan button, the machine is wheezing in the background and Lucy is still staring.

“I didn’t take the job. I just have a lot going on right now. I can’t handle whatever game Miss Grant is playing.”

Lucy sits on the table and keeps staring at Kara.

“Are you doing some lawyer thing?”

“No I am doing a friend thing. This thing where I am worried that my friend might be making a big mistake.”

Kara smiles at Lucy because she really understands why Lucy would think that, it is why she was so uncertain to take this step.

“I talked about it, right now it really is the best thing for me.“

“Alright, but do tell me when you plan on resigning because I need to be away from Miss Grant’s office at exactly that time. in fact waiting till the end of the day might get people to give you their bonuses.”

Kara laughs at that.

“I still have to tell James and Winn, write my resignation letter and deal with this. I don’t think I will have time to resign before the end of the day.”

The scanning machine beeps again to let them know it is finished. Lucy smiles, almost sadly and then jumps of the table and hugs her.

“Don’t be a stranger okay. I actually kind of like you.”

Kara hugs back, gently and then let’s go.

“I think that Siobhan counts as a replacement by the way. I will check some legal forms and your contract and let you know, before the end of the day.”

“Thanks Lucy.”

And with a wave she leaves the basement and Kara is left alone with the scanning machine. With a sigh she places the next stack of papers pushes the button to continue her work. 2 hours till lunchtime, Kara tries to rub the headache away. She needs some sunlight, looking at the stack of papers she makes the decision and walks towards the emergency exit door. No alarm is seen and with a push Kara opens the door and looks around the alley she is in. There are cigarettebuts on the ground and some upturned traffic cans which are clearly used as stools. With a sigh Kara sits down and turns her face to the sun, its warmth easing away the pressure in her head and the somewhat fresh air clearing her lungs. She is sitting for 5 minutes when she hears the beeping of the scanning machine in the distance. Well it wouldn’t be the first time that she used her powers to get the job done. With that she speeds towards the copy and is back outside in less than 20 seconds.

Lunch time is almost here and Kara is actually almost done with the work. She closes the emergency exit door and checks her phone for e-mails. She got one from Lucy detailing her contract and Kara is happy to note that Siobhan does count as a replacement and that by handing over her resignation letter her employment will be terminated immediately. Kara almost can’t wait.

When she arrives at the empty office she is the first one there and she is slowly eating her lunch. The sun has done wonders for her hangover but her stomach still feels kind of squeamish. Winn comes in first with half his lunch already eaten.

“James is in a meeting. He will be here in a few minutes.”

On one hand Kara wants to act like nothing is wrong, on the other hand something is wrong and her friends should now. So she tries to awkwardly talk about her evening with Clark and Lois but she can’t really tell anything until James gets here. Winn smiles understandingly and shrugs his shoulder.

“We can just eat until he is here. I don’t mind.”

Kara loves that they are friends again and they eat in silence, waiting for James to come.

When he enters the room he seems flustered and agitated and for a moment Kara thinks she should wait for the right time, then she realizes there is never going to be a right time so she better get it over with. James sits down and grabs his lunch.

“I am starving, what did you want to talk about?”

“I am resigning.”

Winn almost suffocates on his salad and James puts his lunch down and just stares. Kara tries to pat Winn on the back but she doesn’t exactly know how much force she should use so James takes over. When Winn is done coughing he just looks at her with wide eyes. His mouth is open a tiny bit and he just asks.

“What?”

Kara makes calming gestures with her hands and takes a sip of water.

“It’s not because of Siobhan, it makes it easier, but it is not the reason.”

They both look at her, looking for an explanation.

“As you both know, Astra died. Well I went to her funeral and Non made a pretty serious threat. In 2 weeks I am going to be fighting for my life and right now I don’t have the skills to survive a direct fight with Non. I just don’t. I need to train, I need the time to train. I can’t do that while I am working here. Clark is going to help me with the training but he understands that Non is my problem.”

A silence follows and then Winn stands up and hugs her tightly.

“You are not allowed to die.”

He moves her back and stares her in her eyes with resolve.

“I still have some vacation days I could use. I don’t know if you need my help but you just need to ask and I will.”

James is just shocked. He stares at her with wide eyes and seems to not know what to do with his hands. Then he moves forward as well and wraps his huge frame around the both of them. It feels like the group hug from last night and Kara closes her eyes and sinks into the feeling. 

“We will support you. Whatever you need.”

A silence follows.

“You still owe me some cookies.”

Kara can’t help but laugh.

The rest of the lunch is spend with mindless talking, both men knowing Kara needs to not think about why she is resigning. Winn brings up some memories from company parties and Kara complements them with her own stories. They talk about the fun times of being Cat Grant’s assistant and James shares some insight into his early days as a junior photographer where he was only allowed to carry bags and get coffee. Lunch time is over sooner than all of them want but they all have a job to do so they go back. Kara moves back to the basement with her laptop, she has a resignation letter to write.

Kara entertains herself by imaging the reactions of Cat and Siobhan. Siobhan would probably smirk and feel like she won something. Cat’s reaction could be anything, but it wouldn’t be anger. Maybe in the privacy of her home but not at work. Never at work.

Around 17:30 she starts getting messages from her friends, wishing her good luck. Lucy has given her some key points to use if Cat tries to stop her from resigning. And with the feeling of kryptonite in her legs she walks out of the basement and goes back up stairs.

When she gets to the upper floor she can see that everyone except Cat and Siobhan are gone. With a deep breath she walks towards Cat’s office. She knocks on the door and waits for Cat to tell her she can enter. Cat makes her wait longer than she normally would and it does not help with Kara’s nerves. Finally she is waved in and Kara steps in and closes the door behind her. Cat doesn’t look up from whatever she is doing.

“What can I do for you Kiera?”

Kara walks forward and puts her resignation letter on Cat’s desk. 

“I am resigning effective immediately.”

Cat didn’t expect that because she looks up.

“Excuse me?”

Short sentences, make it clear why you are there. Don’t start yelling, stay professional. Kara is going to use all the tips Lucy gave her.

“I am resigning.”

“I heard you the first time. I don’t think your contract allows”

“Actually it does. I would have to stay until you have found a replacement and hiring Siobhan counts. I had Lucy look into it.”

So maybe interrupting Cat Grant is not done for employees, Kara isn’t an employee any more. She is not going to be bullied into staying. Cat seems flabbergasted. She is staring and for a moment Kara thinks she sees panic but it disappears before Kara can comment on it.

“I wanted to thank you for all you have done for me. It is time for me to move on. I wish you well Miss Grant.”

Those last words is all Kara needs to say before she steps out of the office. Siobhan probably already knowing what happened smirks and takes a sip of her coffee. Cat Grant seems to be calling someone and while Kara is packing her personal belongings in a box she gets a text message from Lucy.

“Cat is calling me. Pick up y/n?”

“NO!”  
Cat looks angry, but she is not doing anything with her anger. Kara packs her last belongings and puts on her coat. She grabs her bag, dumps it in the box as well and lifts it up with ease. Without looking back she walks towards the elevator.

She has important work to do right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So Clark really doesn't like Cat Grant. I almost wanted to write some sort of exchange where the daily planet has some snapchat thing for celebrities and Clark takes it for a spin while flying around National City with Kara. It didn't really fit the story so I cut that out.
> 
> Anyway if you want to find me on tumblr I have the same username there! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
